


Step By Step

by CrimsonFirebreeze



Series: Legends of Asgard [7]
Category: Norse Mythology, Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Babies, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Post-Avengers, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 16:31:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/611875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonFirebreeze/pseuds/CrimsonFirebreeze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki's work is interrupted by his wife so that he may see his son's newest feat. Much to their surprise, it is more than they expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Step By Step

**Author's Note:**

> Not my best work but I was having all kinds of feels and they just exploded on the screen

“Loki! Loki, look,” cried Sigyn. Loki sighed and tore himself away from his work, ready to scold her for interrupting him. The venomous words died on his tongue when he saw the reason for the interruption. Sigyn was on her knees, holding the hands of their son, Vali. The baby bounced on his feet, clutching tightly to his mother’s fingers and smiling as he gained Loki’s attention.

“Well,” Loki said, raising his eyebrows expectantly.

“Go on, love,” Sigyn gently urged.

With help form his mother, Vali took timid steps towards him. At the end of Sigyn’s reach, Vali stopped and clapped his hands, wavering on his unsteady legs. Loki smiled. It was quite an achievement for the baby to be taking his first steps, even with help. He’d been present for every one of his children’s first steps and the pride he felt was just as strong as it had been when his first child, Sleipnir, had staggered to his feet for the first time.

“Well done, Vali,” said Loki, praising his son. Vali’s round face cracked in another smile, showing eight tiny teeth. He took a step and teetered. Then another and another. Loki knelt and held his hands out to Vali and the child, eager to please, walked right into his arms. Loki hugged Vali close, swelling with pride in his son. Sigyn looked shocked and he couldn’t help but chuckle. She had been present for Sleipnir and she had been excited but Vali was her own and he knew the elation she felt was greater now.

“Maaaammmma,” Vali cooed, pointing to Sigyn.

“Walk to your mother,” he said, releasing the boy and watched as he made his way back to Sigyn. She caught him as he stumbled and he squealed in delight.

“Dada!”

“Yes, you walked to Daddy,” Sigyn praised. Loki stood and approached his wife and son, offering his hand to Sigyn. She accepted his help and he hugged her close, kissing her forehead. Vali tugged on his coat demanding to be picked up. He smiled and obliged. Sigyn pressed a kiss to his chubby cheek and Vali promptly pushed her face away. He then reached up and pushed Loki’s so he was facing Sigyn. She went on tiptoe and Loki slipped his free arm around her waist as she kissed him. He chucked as Vali started clapping again.

“I believe it is time for your nap,” Loki said. Sigyn flashed him a knowing smile as he passed Vali to her.

“I’ll be right back,” she purred.

“I’ll be waiting.”

He watched her retreat, eyes sliding over her petite frame and settling on her hips. He licked his lips, sighing. He turned back to his work, deciding to occupy himself until Sigyn returned 


End file.
